Luminescent lighting devices for providing lighted signs and the like and are often utilized in locations where an electrical power supply is lacking. Previously, such devices often have utilized radioactive paint components. However, due to environmental and health concerns, more recently, non-radioactive luminescent paints have been developed. Earlier types of luminescent type paints required extended exposure to a bright light. Light for activation of various newly-developed phosphors and phosphor based paints can be provided by periodic or intermittent exposure to a bright flash of light such as a strobe light.
A need has existed for improved lighting, for example for exit signs, arrows, clock dials or signs providing advertising or instructive displays which can, by periodic activation, be illuminated for sufficient lengths of time to, for example, provide lighting for the duration of a one night interval of at least eight hours. Such displays can be, thus, operated in the absence of a power supply other than a battery or storage capacitor of sufficient strength to operate a strobe light. Such displays are useful in dark locations such as outdoor locations, buildings, tunnels, underground caverns, or other locations where the providing of a standard power supply would be difficult.